THE FUNDAMENT
by Manamosy
Summary: ONIRF FILES OF PARTICULAR INTEREST / THE [FUNDAMENT] PRECURSOR FILE-01 RECORDED AUDIO/VISUAL DESCRIPTIVE TRANSCRIPT


**_[CHRONOLOG]_**

_The Chronolog is an ONI data storage platform for ultra-predominant information kept in Gamma-7 ONI research facility_

**_«Date»_**

_24th September, 2494_

**_«Object Class»_**

_Precursor_

**_«Object Type»_**

_Data Conflux_

_Relative translation by [7 BIAS] and to be stated with a box [ ]_

**_ONIRF FILES OF PARTICULAR INTEREST_**

**_/ THE [FUNDAMENT]_**

_~PRECURSOR FILE-01 RECORDED AUDIO/VISUAL DESCRIPTIVE TRANSCRIPT_

ONIRF-4: "What is this?"

ONIRF-3: "Superluminal Spectrometer isn't able to see far enough in to give us any data, and the radioisotopic scanner just bounces off, whatever it is; it's made of something we've never encountered before"

ONIRF-4: "Does this mean–"

ONIRF-3: "It's not Precursor, it can't be!"

ONIRF-4: "How come, ONI subjective data modules have shown scattered information about Precursor structures"

ONIRF-3: "They're just Forerunner collective files. The Precursor structures were all destroyed after the firing of the Halo installations by the Forerunners a hundred-thousand years ago or so"

ONIRF-4: "I know, but all Forerunner structures so far have been made from some permutation of elements. I read that the Precursors made structures from something else. The data banks repeat a term, Neural-Physics"

ONIRF-3: "That's just old Forerunner talk for "we don't know" the Precursors probably never existed, let alone built things from some _neural matter_"

ONIRF-4: "I don't think the Forerunners would have left so much data behind about a race that never existed, I mean— Hey! there's something here you gotta see"

ONI Team Command: "What's happening down there guys, keep us posted"

ONIRF-3: "I think I found something"

ONIRF-4: "Look, it's a hand shaped disc like feature, just barely visible on the wall here"

ONIRF-3: "It's not matching anything Forerunner, in fact—

_A connection was made by ONIRF-3 with the structure._

ONIRF-4: "What are you doing, don't touch it!"

ONIRF-3: "It looks like it was meant for a Human hand"

ONI Team Command: "What have you found, is the structure a viable research asset?"

ONIRF-3: "Can you feel that...is it vibrating?"

ONIRF-4: "The whole structure is vibrating. Command are you getting this?"

ONI Team Command: "Getting what, our sensors aren't picking anything up"

ONIRF-2: "These sensors here aren't detecting anything either, no vibration, no sound, nothing. What did you guys do?"

ONIRF-4: "I can feel the vibration through my bones, I can hear it"

ONIRF-3: "I don't like this, we should exfiltrate now!"

ONIRF-4: "Can you hear it, it's like it's saying something, some noise but...it's in my head, I can hear it"

Neural network data /VERBATIM:

_The path is clear, [Humanity] will take on the responsibility_

ONI Team Command: "ONIRF respond, there's incomprehensible noise coming through the communication network...ONIRF respond"

ONIRF-3: "The...the structure.. is talking to us"

ONI Team Command: "Talking? Talking How? 7 BIAS get down there, find out what's going on"

7 BIAS: "/ Certainly, allocating ship control back to the ship A.I"

_7 BIAS drops to the Exo planet-1134 using [Spartan Unit-3X0]_

Unit-3X0: "/The structure is within my sights, activity in this area is null"

ONIRF-4: "The vibrating is getting stronger"

ONIRF-3: "Get back, we don't know what this thing will do"

Unit-3X0: "/ I'm next to the structure, I detect nothing. My best guess would be that the structure is emitting a [_Neural Transposition_] radiation. It would explain what the ONIRF team are hearing"

ONI Team Command: "Is it dangerous, can you shut it off?"

Unit-3X0: "/ Oh no it is quite safe, the Precursors never created to harm. Also I couldn't turn off the structure, even if I wanted to"

ONIRF-2: "The structure is lighting up!"

Unit-3X0: "/ Ooooh I can see that. The spectral waves are none I have detected before"

Unit-3X0: "/ I'm detecting high energy gravitational waves"

_All sound and motion cease within a 343km radius around the structure for 2.68 seconds_

_Gravity waves emanate out from the structure at 117.0G for 0.09 seconds_

_All sound and motion resume. A column of unknown energy emits from the top of the structure 468 kilometres above the planet. The sudden compression of the atmosphere creates a sound at 700 decibels emanating from the column._

_A communication black out for 7.11 seconds_

Unit-3X0: "/ Fragmented memory assets, reactivating slip-space network array. Reallocating communication"

_A white disc of unknown energy appears at the columns end above the planet._

ONI Team Command: "ONIRF respond!"

Unit-3X0: "/ Everything is fine, I have two point six-eight seconds of unrecorded data. The energy from that structure is _unimaginably_ high"

ONI Team Command: "We are assessing the anomaly. All we can see is a white...circle at the moment"

Unit-3X0: "/ A white circle... oh I see it. I cannot detect its range, or it's size"

ONIRF-2: "The vibrations from the structure have stopped. It's dead again"

ONIRF-4: "We need to get back to the ship, I...my mind...is hurting"

Unit-3X0: "/ I think we are done here, this structure is not going anywhere, but that white circle..."

_ONIRF and Unit-3X0 take a pelican back up to the UNSC Pale Horse and board the ship_

_ONI Team Command and Unit-3X0 assess the situation for 28 minutes 37.09 seconds_

Unit-3X0: "/ Ok so we are going in, as I was coming up in the pelican I scanned it, but I couldn't gather any data. Observed data shows that it is a form of light, my database is showing me information about trans-dimensional portals"

ONIRF Scientist: "If this is Precursor, then we need to find out more about it"

Captain : "Its impossible to detect what that thing is, let alone how big it is"

Unit-3X0: "/If my data is correct, and I assure you that it is, it will grow around the ship as we enter. Where it goes though, I do not know"

_Discussions amongst ONI Team Command and the Captain persist for 17 minutes 00 seconds_

Captain : "Ok we're going in"

Unit-3X0: "/ Hold onto your butts"

_Observational description of the event: The white circle seemed to grow in size as the ship got closer to it, the white was up and around the ship. Then all power shut down, including 7 BIAS. This blackout lasted 17.00 seconds until the UNSC regained power fully within the white circle now floating in 0.0G_

Unit-3X0: "/ I blacked out again. So did the ship it seems. Ahh, this is interesting"

ONIRF-3: "What is it?"

Unit-3X0: "/ My sensors are not working, and the ships; something is jamming them. I can only communicate through audio networks. Also this is a Precursor [_Construct_], and I now have access to the [_Domain_], or at least a very small fragment of the [_Domain_]"

ONIRF-1: "Wait, what's the d-domain?"

Unit-3X0: "/ Its complicated, too difficult for Human minds to comprehend. I guess it's a bit like the internet but on a vast scale, throughout the entire Milky Way, maybe even further. Well...it was, once"

ONI Team Command: "So what's in the domain, if you have access, can you tell us what the hell is going on here?"

Unit-3X0: "/ This fragment of the [_Domain_] is showing data relevant to this construct, the fragment is still fairly big, currently accessing seven billion petabytes of data. I will scan through and download what I can. I will be inactive in this state so I will power down for the duration. Wake me, when you need me"

_Crew of the UNSC Pale Horse regain control of the ship and begin travelling further into the [Construct]_

ONI Crew Member: "Look, there's ground below us"

Captain : "It looks like there is a floor to this construct"

_UNSC Pale Horse is grounded on the [Floor] of the [Construct]. The ONIRF team suit up and get ready to head out._

ONI Crew Member: "Wow! Gravity just went up to one G as we touched down"

ONIRF-3: "I guess _it_ gave us gravity. Does something know we are here"

_ONIRF team move out on the [Floor] on foot. Vehicles have not been used due to possible anomalous events._

_ONIRF team walk for 736 metres before stopping_

ONIRF: "Can you guys see that, up ahead; the floor seems to... change"

_ONIRF team proceed with increased pace and caution 311 metres ONIRF team stop at the edge of the change in the [Floor]_

ONIRF-4: "Is it an ocean?"

ONIRF-2: "In a place like this, why? It doesn't look like water though, it doesn't look like a liquid I've ever seen"

ONIRF-3: "Be quiet! Can you here that?"

_Neural network data of ONIRF team show signs of neural mutation._

ONIRF-4: "I hear whispering, where is it coming from?"

ONIRF-2: "I think it's from the...liquid"

ONIRF-3: "This voice, it sounds...so calming. But what is it saying?"

Neural network data /VERBATIM:

_[Humanity] was born of the Mantle, and so they will claim responsibility_

ONIRF-3: "Is it me or are the currents in the liquid reacting to us?"

ONIRF-2: "Is there something in there?"

ONIRF-4: "Weapons at the ready!"

_ONIRF team raise there weapons to the liquid. The currents in the liquid seem to form a circle_

ONIRF-3: "I don't think there's something in there. I think that the liquid is...alive"

ONIRF-4: "How can you know this?"

ONIRF-3: "I just...know"

_ONIRF-3 removes their right hand glove and places their bare hand in the liquid_

_Anomalous event of ONIRF-3. Massive neural mutation detected_

ONIRF-4: " **[_REDACTED_]** is down, we need to get him back to the ship"

ONIRF-7: "Grab him, let's get back now!"

ONIRF-2: "There's no communication back to command, I still have eyes on the ship"

_ONIRF team carry ONIRF-3 1047 metres back to the ship_

Captain : "What's happened to him? Dammit, 7 BIAS we need you"

7 BIAS: "/ Did he touch the liquid?"

ONIRF-4: "How do you know about the pool of liquid?"

7 BIAS: "/ I now have all the required information about this [_Construct_]"

Captain : "What do we need to know? Why had the Precursors built this place?"

7 BIAS: "/ This place, this [_Construct_], is the [_Fundament_], the inception of all life in the Galaxy.

This place is the birth place of Ancient [_Humanity_], of the [_Forerunners_]. The [_Construct_] is within a portion of the [_Domain_] that is kept in the structure on the planet below, it also contains data streams of some of the last events of Ancient [_Humans_], [_Forerunners_] and even some catalogued files of [_Precursors_]"

ONIRF-1: "How do we get out of here?"

7 BIAS: "/ I have gained access to the [_Constructs_] neural network, something has given me that access and now I am able to use my sensors within the [_Construct_], I will guide the ship out"

_UNSC Pale Horse and its crew proceed to exit the [Construct] and do so without !CATASTROPHIC!-events_


End file.
